


Voyeur

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [8]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R18 +, voyerisum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: Virgil’s little night time photo sessions run into a minor suprise.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> While i wait for my co writer on another fiction add her bit in, i wrote another short and sweet one. I tend to when i have an entire day or two to wait.

Virgil had been planning this night for weeks. As an artist, he had problems finding models for photography from time to time and he had taken to trying to sneakily take photos of his siblings to try and get natural realistic poses - stuff he wouldn’t normally aquire if he asked for permission. So far he had gotten some interesting ones of Scott, showing that he was indeed human and could be injured and had a tender side, ones of Alan that showed his brother was a sweet angel of innocence but he was having problems trying to find another side to Gordon and then there was the ultimate challenge - pictures of John. 

Finding John alone at home was rare and Virgil had taken to hiding inside his brother's closet at night when he wasn't busy working to get those few magic shots.

Virgil learned John rarely ever took clothes from the wardrobe, infact usually he only ever wore one casual outfit and even then it was only for a few short hours - because he had to have a shower and take off his uniform.

Virgil had discovered he was enjoying his secret life as a voyeur by the time he got around to taking photos of his space bound sibling he had perfected the art of keeping still and queit as to not disturb his subject matter.

Every time he set up to wait, he wasn't disappointed.

John never closed his curtains and often did things in the dark, his eyes used to doing things in the moonlight and star glow. John read reports and books this way and after a while Virgil discovered why.

One occasion Alan needed help with homework and John couldn't concentrate. With the light on you could see the disorder his room was in and John became distracted, like moth to a flame. It must have stung a little and gave him headaches as he looked pretty paind as well regardless if he was being as nice as possible to help Alan out. Once he was alone again the light was back out and John had covered his head in his bedsheets trying to re ajust to the darkness just to be able to sleep. John's time in space had made him light sensitive, just as Scott’s and Gordon’s time in dangerous situations made them oblivious to pain.

Virgil loved it when his brother snuck in tired and just stripped naked to sleep, John's pale skin having a glow of its own in the moonlight as he lay on top of the sheets. Virgil also loved tiptoeing around the bedroom, hovering over him taking pictures, being careful not to have his shadow in the image.

John never stirred, never moved except for his breathing, the perfect nude model for photography.

Tonight, Virgil had set things up perfectly so that when his brother flopped, he could move the pillows out of their prepared positions and roll John onto his back to take the most daring photos he'd ever attempted.

Virgil never touched John. As much as he thought he was beautiful, Virgil treated him like an object of desire that was best observed than interacted with...but that didn't mean he couldn’t touch himself up and cum into his own hands just from the sight of him.

John's closest some nights stank of Virgil's own personal musk.

Tonight was going to be special.... but Virgil wasn't aware it was going to be interesting in more ways than one.

Virgil waited.

Eventually John entered and sat on the bed rubbing his temples. Virgil's camera was already zooming in and out and the shutter making its clicking sound through the little crack he had left in the doors.

Virgil looked up suddenly from his camera's viewfinder to double check what he was seeing.

Another person had entered the room.

They sat on the bed in John's shadow so Virgil couldn't see who it was, his camera still clicking away. From their outline it looked like Scott's muscular frame, but had all of Alan's fine innocent features. Their hair was wet, making them impossible to identify by their shadow alone. Virgil hoped someone would speak as to put him out of his misery who it could be.

The intruder started stripping off John's space suit with his guidance and was nuzzling him and covering him with kisses.

"It's been awhile John." They purred quietly.

"Well we never get time off together at night." John replied in kind.

"We rarely get time off together at all."

Virgil could feel his blood warm up at the sight of someone else pawing over his object of desire.

It was a strange sensation and with a free hand he slid it into his own trousers and started to massage himself in time with the strangers attentions into John. His other hand kept clicking away, careful not to knock the tripod it was mounted on.

Through the lens he got a glimpse of John's secret lover and he frowned when he tried to get a better look with the zoom, but the newcomer had moved in front of John out of view... then it dawned on him they were giving him attention in an area Virgil had yet to get on film.

Virgil had to bite into one of the shirts dangling near his face, the thought of someone licking and kissing him in his secret area made him squeeze his own erection harder, the clothing in his mouth muffling any of his own moans. Last thing he needed right now was to be discovered

He almost gasped and released into his own hand when John reached down and lifted his lover up from their knees to kiss them, the first time he got a better look at the newcomer since they entered. John lovingly nuzzled and kissed them, licking his own cum off their lips before he shuffled back in the bed a little to invite them to sit on top his lap.

Virgil stuffed another shirt sleeve between his teeth. Fuck! He finally had another side to Gordon to add to his collection but it was impossible to get clear shots of both of them together without revealing himself.

Virgil wanted to growl loudly at the sight he was being bestowed with, Gordon’s skin was darker in the shimmering light in contrast to John's, both of their bodies pressed together taking their time with each other as to make as little noise as possible. It was as if... no it couldn't be could it?

Virgil was discovering this wasn't their first time together.

Oh hell how could he not have known about this? He was a voyeur in both their bedrooms, but then - he was in all of them. He couldn't keep tabs on John and Gordon all the time since they were both off the island more than anyone else doing their own things for International Rescue - himself and Scott a close second.

Sometimes he had to choose between all four of his brothers, occasionally one might me more interesting to study than one of the others however; he only had sexual related voyeuristic tendencies towards John and seeing him in sexual congress with his younger brother was not only wrong on so many levels...but tantalising due to how tabu it was.

The camera clicked away as John lay back to show all of Gordon to Virgil's hidden lens, his face looking as if he was enjoying every bit of being the one in top. John reached up and pulled him down to kiss him and then rolled on top of Gordon to finish their interlude.

Virgil was moving his hand faster on his own erection and he released his own musky cum all into it as he watched John withdraw from Gordon, all long and slender like the rest of his body. For the first time Virgil saw that beautiful manhood his older brother sported, elegant just like the rest of his physical design. 

Things didn't stop there. John began to tease and play with Gordon who was himself pretty impressive and Virgil zoomed in and refocused the lens to make sure he captured every blessed minute of this oral session, John's tongue and lips making love to Gordon’s wide and erect member.

John didn't bring Gordon to a crescendo, instead he allowed him back on top this time between his open legs and Virgil felt himself go hard all over again as Gordon took his turn, John's long legs stretching out as they did when he woke up each morning , this time in reaction to Gordon’s motions.

Both of them remained as quiet as mice and Virgil found he made a bigger mess of himself this time as he watched Gordon reach his climax and was amazed how quick John was to catch him from falling in a heap on top of him. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Next time my room?"

"Always. Please, stay with me tonight."

"Of course. And you stay here for me too to sleep in together."

Virgil pulled the shirt off the coat hanger to wipe his hands and stuffed it in hanging from his pants, to remind himself to wash it later. He waited until he heard the sounds of light snoring before taking the camera off the tripod and tip toeing around to take photos of his naked siblings tangled into one another. The light graced their skin in a magical way and Virgil decided then and there whenever they were both home together, he was going to be there, watching and taking pictures.


End file.
